


Darling, I Do

by flippednique



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: You are cordially invited to the event and the shenanigans that happen before it, during it, and after it.





	1. Chapter 1

The camera focuses on them, it tries to get them both in one shot. The grooms-to-be are plenty attractive, truthfully, the entire crew is a little relieved that they don't have to do as much work with the angles and the lighting as they would have to had they not had good models to work with. Jeffrey sees the perfect opportunity and clicks on the shutter. The screen blacks out for a moment before the photo shows up in all it's high definition glory. Ah, yes, this one they were framing and keeping on the mantle. This one they were going to show to their grandchildren. 

 

The perfect photo.

 

_Perfect._

 

“So,” Jodie begins as she claps her hands together. “What we’re going to do is let you guys say your things for the camera. We’ll catch everything on tape. Seung-gil can go first while Phichit wears the headphones so he won’t hear, if that's okay with you?” 

 

“I really don’t see the point of this.” Seung-gil mutters but takes his seat across from Phichit anyways. 

 

Phichit grins brightly at him with the headphones already on. “It’s just so that you can really feel what you’re saying to me. I think it helps when you say it to may face.”

 

Seung-gil blinks. “He’s not supposed to hear me, right? Why did he hear me?” 

 

Phichit blinks back and says just a tad bit louder than necessary. “What?” 

 

“You’re good.” Jodie grins with a thumbs up. “Do you need a cue card or something?” 

 

Seung-gil takes a moment to answer, his eyes are on Phichit who smiles back at him, ever so patient. He addresses Jodie when he speaks again. “No. No, I think I know exactly what to say.” 

 

_Ever mine._

 

"Love was just a word until I met you." Seung-gil says it slowly, as if he's daring Phichit to read his lips and to understand. "Just when I thought I couldn’t love you any more, you do something to prove me wrong."

 

_Ever yours._

 

"Can you hear me?" Phichit laughs and waves at Seung-gil who raises his eyebrows at him. "Okay, um. You are what happened when I wished upon a star." 

 

_Ever ours._

 

_"_ You’re the one I want next to me when my dreams come true," Seung-gil smiles. "and you’re the one I want next to me if they don’t.” 

 

_Whatever it is that souls are made of,_

 

"I saw that you were perfect and so I loved you." Phichit looks like he might start crying. "Then I saw that you were not perfect and I loved you more.”

 

_his and mine are the same._

 

"You're the one, Phichit Chulanont." 

 

_Save the date._

 

"Seung-gil Lee... you're the one." 

 

[Lee - Chulanont Nuptials](https://twitter.com/heartokkalang/status/901130989375692801)

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The camera isn't having any trouble keeping them both in the frame now that they're sitting side by side. Seung-gil is on the left while Phichit is on the right, they've got a comfortable distance between their chairs but their hands keep finding each other, fingers intertwined as they rest on the arm of their connected seats. They're taking videos of moments like this because these are the most precious, these are the moments they won't remember but would love to see in the future. 

Phichit is doing most of the talking, covering his face with his free hand when he's laughing too hard to speak properly. Jodie asks them a lot of questions to get to know them better, so that she could plan their wedding right. 

"Are we talking about a big wedding or a small wedding?" She asks, pulling out a stack of papers so she could take notes. 

Seung-gil, surprisingly, answers. "This whole thing is more of a formality to appease our mothers."

"More _his_ mother, really." Phichit adds wryly. "If Seung got his way we'd be married at Vegas." 

"I can be a little more classy than that." Seung-gil says, his forehead wrinkling slightly. "A wedding at the beach or somewhere with a lot of grass. Elegant, but not... explosive. I don't get why we have to make a big thing of everything." 

"It's going to be a big wedding." Phichit tells Jodie, but he's squeezing Seung-gil's hand in his like a reminder or a promise. "We want this to work out with as little disapproval from the parents as possible." 

Jodie raises a brow at that. "Don't get along with the soon-to-be in-laws?" 

"Ahh, it's very complicated." Phichit laughs, more nervous. "Maybe we can talk about that later on."

"Sure." Jodie nods then taps her pen against the table. "Who proposed?" 

"He did." Seung-gil says just as Phichit points at him and exclaims, "Seung did!"

"Okay, this is complicated too." Phichit laughs, swiping at his fringe for a second then glancing at Seung-gil. "Do you wanna tell the story?" 

"You always tell it better." Seung-gil's thumb rubs Phichit's hand and he settles more comfortably into his seat. He looks at Jodie. "You're going to think we're ridiculous." 

"Oh." Jodie says, excited. "I've handled a lot of ridiculous couples." 

* * *

 

_"Do you have it?" Sara Crispino clamps a hand over her mouth to cover the shrieks she was making when Seung-gil shows her the ring. It's beautiful and simple with a hite gold band, nothing flashy, no rocks. She looks like she might start crying. "This is so Phichit. It's going to look so good on his finger."_

_"That's if he says 'yes'." Seung-gil says and hides the ring and its box back into his pocket. "This has to be perfect."_

_"It will be! You have a plan, remember?"_

_"Yes, but a plan can go wrong a hundred different ways." Seung-gil starts pacing the length of Sara's hotel room._

_"Well the plan isn't that complicated, Seung-gil." Sara flops onto her bed and watches the Korean's pacing, relaxed. "You take him to that coffee shop you guys first met at. The coffee shop we've rented for the day, the coffee shop where our friends are at now, decorating according to your specific instructions as we speak."_

_"Did they get the flowers that Chit liked?" Seung-gil asks just the tiniest bit stressed. This was the one event, the one event that he would go all out. His credit card was in the hands of Sara and Phichit's twin, Khuchit, he trusts them to get everything done in time for tonight's big event. Yuuri was distracting Phichit while this all happened, when the time was right, he would have to leave for an emergency with Viktor and Seung-gil would pick Phichit up and take him to the cafe for old times sake._

_"It's all going to be okay." Sara tells him for what must have been the thousandth time. "Go take a nap in your room or something, you're starting to make me feel nervous too."_

_Seung-gil leaves her. He's ready to start crawling on the walls or maybe even out of his own skin. It's the nerves, he knows. He's usually a lot more calmer than this, he's helped maybe six friends with their own proposals. He needs to calm down before he does something stupid._

* * *

 

 "And did you?" Jodie cuts in.

"Did I what?" Seung-gil asks back. 

"Did you do something stupid?" 

Phichit bursts into peals of laughter. "Okay, no. I'm sorry for laughing."

"You're really not." Seung-gil mumbles, looking away sulkily. 

Phichit grins. "It's more endearing than stupid." 

"Continue." Jodie grins. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next on DID: 
> 
> Jodie jots down another one of her meticulous notes. "So, who proposed." 
> 
> "He did." Seung-gil says just as Phichit points at him and exclaims, "Seung did!" 
> 
> Jeffrey exchanges looks with everybody else. 
> 
> "Why don't you start from the beginning?" Jodie asks. 
> 
> "Okay..."


End file.
